Crazy Dreams pt2
by IzzyLilliana
Summary: This is the second part to Crazy Dreams... I guess you guys liked my attempt at the first one, so i got to work. Hope you enjoy Disclaimer: Still dont own Harry Potter. I thank J.K Rowling for that.


Harry felt his stomach fluttering his chest heaving with panted breaths. His back against the door his eyes closed as he progressed what he just saw: his father was sighing his name-moaning it more like- as his hand was down his pants. But Harry didn't mind that. _No_, _he didn't_, he told himself. What really surprised him was that he felt the exact same way. It actually angered harry that his father hadn't come to him to tell him this. _Cum_, Harry thought, and shook his head. All he could think of now was the straining ache in his abdomen and the bulge in his pants. _Wait… _Harry thought. _This is my father I'm thinking about!_ Harry put his head in his hands, disgusted for his thoughts, but he felt a presence behind him. Whirling so fast it gave him whiplashed, gasping at the towering figure of his father.

James stood over Harry, partially attempting to gouge Harry's reaction, but mostly just expecting him to run away embarrassed. But, as always, his son surprised him by meeting his eyes. James could see the blush on his cheeks but his eyes were clouded over.

"Yes, son? Do you need to talk to me; is there something wrong?" Harry then looked at the alarm clock and noticed it was two in the morning.

"I…I…" Harry stuttered, "I saw what you were…um…doing." With more effort Harry looked into James-his fathers'-eyes, daring him to deny it, or tell him to leave: which he had no intention whatsoever of doing.

"Okay," James began cautiously, "and what of it, Harry?" James crossed his arms, looking down at the younger male.

James eyes morphed, his irises completely dilating. Harry gulped, unsure what to do. Glued to the spot, all he could do was watch his father's stance change, his legs were spread apart and a big smile was plastered on his face.

"Harry," James asked again. "Why were you here?" He decided to answer his own question, "Were you watching me deliberately,_ son? " _James purposely used the word, loving the way Harry squirmed. James could see the growing bulge in Harry's pajama bottoms, and he was inclined to not lose his resolve.

James gasped, harry had jumped into his arms, and his lips glued to the boy's. James felt his crotch rub against Harry, moaning, he felt the boy's tongue being inserted into his mouth. James would have none of that however, grasping the boy's head his tongue pushed Harry's out, and he heard Harry moan as he relaxed into his father's arms. There was no battle for dominance; Harry wholly gave himself to the older-more experienced man. Harry gasped as he felt his father's erection against his backside, and he felt himself get hard as well.

"I've watched you for a while daddy, "Harry rasped as his father began attacking his neck. Vaguely, James thought of the marks he would leave on Harry's skin. _Mine_, James thought as he savagely continued. Harry moaned loudly, turning his head to the side, allowing his father easier access.

James growled, moving back toward the bed. Detaching himself from Harry he threw him on the bed, once again acquiring his domineering manner. "Lay back," he commanded. There was no choice now; they were both too far gone to think of stopping. Harry nodded vigorously, sliding up on the bed, thinking just of pleasing his father.

"Good boy," James muttered, taking the remainder of his clothes off. Harry gulped at least a gallon of saliva down before his father's trousers were off. But when they were-"Merlin," Harry's eyes went wide, seeing his father's full length.

"Liking what you see, son," James teased. Harry moaned, wanting him already.

Taking pity on the boy, James crawled over him. Harry was deliberately pressed into the mattress; James pressed his groin into the fully clad pelvis of his son. Slowly, James began thrusting himself against the boy, eliciting delicious noises from Harry's mouth.

"Do you like it when I do this, _son?_" James is panting, getting very impatient, he had thought that he could control himself, but the reactions his son was giving were pushing him to the brink.

"Daddy, please!" Harry was grinding against his father's dick, hoping to get more.

"Okay," James voice was hoarse, his resistance was slipping.

Quickly and efficiently, James discarded Harry's clothes. Harry's eyes went wide as his father put two fingers in his mouth. "Suck," he commands. Looking into those emerald eyes, James shuddered as Harry began to suck his fingers enthusiastically.

"Enough, Harry, "James says softly. Grasping his head, James kisses Harry, and Harry willingly gives himself over, letting his father's persistent tongue enter his mouth and explore relentlessly.

"Now," James says huskily, looking down at Harry. "We're going to take this slowly." Harry shuddered as he felt his father's hand sliding down his waist, stopping briefly on his buttock and squeezing before he felt a finger slide into his hole.

"Ahh," Harry screamed in pain stinging all the way. James hesitated, searching Harry's face for….James smirked as Harry began to squirm. Harry moaned loudly, as James began to slide his finger out of him, curling his finger expertly.

Harry screamed again, but in pure pleasure. James continued to rub Harry's prostrate head-on, noticing the way Harry's eyes were glazed and his dick twitched. James took this s a sign to add a second, then third finger a Harry screamed for more. By this time James was panting himself, and was throbbing painfully. Harry was so close, James could see. A few more thrusts of his fingers, and James could take it anymore, turning harry over rather roughly he lifted Harry's ass in the air and positioned himself. Harry was a quivering mess of lust and need; he felt his father's hot dick against his hole.

"Relax son," James warned hoarsely. He pushed passed the tight ring of muscle, and Harry bit his lip at the awkward sensation. James watched with awe as inch by inch Harry's hungry hole took him in. once he was fully inside, James gasped, his hands tightening on Harry's hips as he fought the urge to fuck his son hard into the mattress.

"Daddy move, please," Harry groaned, and James watched in amazement as Harry slid himself on his cock, mewling loudly. James took over, rolling his hips.

"Daddy!" James had hit his prostrate again; Harry's arms gave out from under him, and he didn't have the strength to get himself up. James groaned, his son's perfect ass offered up to him, giving him a different angle to work with. James pulled out halfway, rolled his hips again, then slammed into the boy rocking him forward.

"Oh God! Please, Daddy, again!" With a guttural growl, James began thrusting relentlessly into Harry. The sound of skin slapping against skin bouncing off the walls, of the fullness it was all too much. Closing his eyes tightly, Harry came loudly, screaming his father's name. James kept pounding into Harry, quickly chasing his own orgasm. Thrusting deeply once more, James buried himself in Harry's tight heat, coming with a sigh.

Harry lie with his head on his father's chest. "Were you mad that I was snooping on you, Dad," Harry asked quietly.

"No son," James chuckled, kissing Harry's forehead. "I was having a very pleasant dream…."

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, but i hope you liked this one! **


End file.
